Kisuma ku
by ills
Summary: A thimble full of Sake never hurt anyone. But, its alcoholic effect will allow two girls to waved bye-bye to their inhibitions and ignite a passion that has long since been stifled. Yuri.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Sailor Moon but hey, thanks for asking. _

_Banzai: Japanese: lit meaning ten thousand years (of life). It's also a cheer one uses that can be translated as long life or hurrah. _

_Kisyma-ku: Japanese: Kiss mark._

**Kisuma-ku**

3.

2.

1.

Go!

Sake traveled down both of their throats, burning everything in its path causing both their eyes to water slightly and a flush to appear across their faces. Sneaking a peek through half shut eyes, green observed the blonde with a calculating stare. History had taught them both that merely a thimble full of sake was enough to place the blonde, better known as Usagi in an inebriated state but Makoto kept on pouring her more shots.

No one needed to scold Makoto or inform her that was she was doing was wrong, she knew it herself and her conscience wouldn't leave her alone about it. But, desperation being the animal that it was had backed the chestnut haired girl into a corner. She thought that the only way to get what she desired was to allow Usagi to get drunk, furthermore so inebriated that she wouldn't remember the night's actions.

Don't think badly of the chestnut haired girl, this wasn't a trap or something that she'd been planning for months on end. No, Usagi had come to Makoto's apartment of her free will wanting to share with her some news that had smashed the girl's heart to pieces.

"Mamoru proposed," The blonde haired girl had boosted upon first entering past the threshold of the front door. "Can you believe it, its finally happening," She paused, her eyes glazing over with sheer happiness. "Soon Chibi-Usa will be born and not to mention Crystal Tokyo," She giggled, watching as Makoto entered the kitchen while she walked into the living room.

"That's great, I'm so _happy_ for you," The words were forced and couldn't have been phonier but the blonde being obvious to most things didn't pick up on it. Placing a duo set of cups on a tray she turned reaching inside a cabinet for a large bottle containing sake. Pouring half the bottle into a carafe, she knew she should have heated it up to burn off some of the alcohol and take off the sharp bite but she shook off the idea. "Let's celebrate," She proposed as she entered the room with the tray in hand.

"Ah, Makoto you know how-" Usagi began to protest but was silenced when Makoto placed the cup in front of her when she sat down next to her.

"Don't fret so much, its not like we're in High School anymore. You're about to become a woman Usagi, I think you can handle a thimble full." Makoto stated while filling up a quarter of the ceramic cup with sake. "Banzai," The two of them cheered three times with their arms raised before downing their portions.

After Usagi placed her cup back on the table Makoto insisted on pouring her another one.

And another…

And another…

And another until Usagi's cheeks and nose had been stained red.

Ignoring her own guilt and stifling away her own good conscience Makoto stared at the one thing she desired above all else, the twin set of bubble gum lips. Tonight would finally be the night that she tasted and knew of their sweet nectar, forever remembering that moment to keep her forbidden love at bay.

Makoto thought she had the whole thing figured out.

She was the hunter, the captain, the instigator.

But, all of her planning and scheming seemed to be flipped around on her when Makoto reached over to pour Usagi another thimble full. Nervous hands took a hold of the front of her shirt, tugging, jerking her towards the blonde until her lips landed on hers.

The kiss was clumsily, hurried and if Makoto hadn't had known any better she would have presumed it was a tad bit inexperienced. However, as the cruel fates seemed fit she knew that to be untrue having been forced to be a witness to Usagi's and Mamoru's heated kissed many a times. Blaming it on the sake she gently pushed the young girl away desiring to take control of the situation.

Misunderstand the forced release Usagi started up at Makoto with fear brimming in her eyes. "Please," The young girl suddenly begged causing all of Makoto's walls to crumble. Taking a hold of girl she dipped down claiming her lips for her own as she lowered the two of them to the ground.

Bumping into the coffee table the two of them rolled around each fighting for dominance in the kiss.

Able to finally release all of their own pent up emotions the kiss was miraculous, electric and nothing short of heaven. Their hands felt as though they weren't of their own anymore as they wondered along on their accord, but never did they cross the line. This said line was the restriction that their own consciences had put in place as to protect them in this sticky matter.

Heated kisses as deep and passionate as they may appear could easily be forgiven.

Sex, on the other hand would not be easily forgiven or forgotten.

If that weren't enough flashes of the two reasons why they couldn't continue flashed in their minds.

Namely Mamoru and Motoki.

When the light of dawn broke breaking the spell cast by the darkness the pair still found themselves to be in each other's arms. Pulling away from each other they both laughed nervously as each of their hearts bleed and cried for one another. "That was some sake," Usagi mumbled under her breath while Makoto could only nod.

Blaming it on the alcohol was an easy escape, one that both of them needed at the time. This way was far less painful and like the kiss marks scattered across both of their bodies they knew that their love was something they would have to hide from the world.

Forever hidden, forever silent they must be for not only the world's sake and their loves but their own as well.

--

**An: I hope you guys liked it, thanks for reading and please remember to review. **


End file.
